


His stupid foolish heart

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, established Merlahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t their fault, they couldn’t have known that the poor street runt they had brought in would fall in love with them, that it was more than just some kind of grateful attraction. Eggsy had been the one to make a mess out of their relationship. He should have accepted their friendship and not look for more, but try telling that to his stupid foolish heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His stupid foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I received this prompt on tumblr  
> "Merhartwin, Harry and Merlin have been together for years & along comes eggsy who has a major crush on both of them, but while they both like/crush on him they don't want to upset the status quo they have with each other. so are always very professional with Eggsy to the point that Eggsy pushes his feelings down, but both pining from afar until the day that Eggsy get hurt on a mission and there is a 95% chance he won't make it. cue begging for forgivness, cuddles, sappiness"
> 
> And after spending a whole day just erasing everything I was writing, I went to bed and got up with a start for the story and everything just kind of flowed from there.
> 
> It has not been beta'd so any mistakes in this are my own :S

Eggsy would have cursed darkly when he regained consciousness, if only he had had enough energy for it. But since he could not even feel the pain in his broken leg, nor any pain lancing through his head, which he should have been feeling because he distinctly remembered being hit there just before he went down he wasn’t so surprised that he didn’t feel up to it.

The most he could feel from his body was some kind of numbness, but not the one brought upon by drugs. Not that he could mistake his surroundings for Kingsman’s infirmary, or any other hospital for that matter. No, he was definitely still somewhere in the warehouse he had infiltrated earlier in an attempt to find out more about what that Swedish mad scientist was building.

From what he could see, he was alone in the large unfurnished room, and fortunately untied. Not that he thought he would go far with his busted leg, especially when he start slowly patting himself down and couldn’t find any of his weapons. And whoever had searched him had also removed his shoes and socks, so that for the first time since he had officially became a Knight he was truly weaponless.

What he did find though was a bullet wound, still slowly bleeding. It wouldn’t have been worrisome, if only he had had access to medical facility and if he had any idea for how long he had been out. At least now he knew where the numb feeling came from.

Shit. He was royally fuck, wasn’t he?

It didn’t matter that he still had his glasses on. The tracker might still be working, but the hit that had cracked the left lens had somehow disrupt his line of communication with HQ. Maybe help was coming, but there was no way of knowing how soon it would be.

He took off the glasses and fumbled with them for a moment, nearly crying in relief when the recording option turned out to still be in working order.

It wouldn’t help him get out of here, but he didn’t think he would be alive when it happened. Already there was alarming black spots obscuring his vision. No wonder no one was guarding him inside the room. He was already as good as dead.

Hopefully, the tracker in the glasses would still be working and they would be able to retrieve them along his last messages.

It was hard to talk, but he powered through it out of sheer desperation.

He said something for his mum and Daisy first, because no matter what happened, they would always be the first thing on his mind. Then Roxy because she was the best mate a guy could ask for. He asked her to tell a couple a things for him to Jamal and Ryan, because they might not be seeing each other a lot lately, what with them finally getting jobs and him more often than not busy saving the world, but he could still rely on them and Eggsy would always be grateful for their friendship. After that, he thanked Percival for all the help he had offered without being asked about juggling family and a Kingsman’s career when he had finally been made a Knight, thanked him for his silent support, for being the first one to truly welcome him among their rank.

He would have said something for some other Knights too, but he did not think he would be conscious for much longer and there was something he really needed to say above all else.

“Merlin, Harry… I- I know it’s not fair forcing you to hear it and, and I never expected anything to come out of it, because I’m not blind to what you are.” He wasn’t stupid either, and he would have had to be to miss their clear disinterest in him for anything more than tentative friendship. “But, but I need to say it at least once, and well, let’s be honest, I don’t think I’ll get another occasion.” He took a bracing breath and winced when the room started spinning. If he really wanted to say it, he would have to hurry. “I love you two. I’m in love with you and I-”

His vision went dark and he slumped back onto the floor, but he thought he heard the distant sound of gunfire before he truly went under.

***

At first it had all just been some innocent flirting.

Yes Harry was some fine piece of posh gentleman and Merlin a very handsome if grumpy Scot, but Eggsy had never thought he would develop any deeper feeling for either man. But that had been without taking into consideration the time he would spend in Merlin’s company as they stand vigil over Harry comatose form during his months of training. An unconscious Harry might not have been conductive to developping any form of deeper feelings for the agent, but he would have been hard pressed not to fall a little bit in love with Merlin over his talks with the man.

And Harry did wake up. Oh, they did not get to spend a lot of time together before the man got shot in the head, but Harry had such a magnetic personality that once he realised he was as much in love with him as he was with Merlin, Eggsy only wondered why it took so long before also falling for the man.

Eggsy had of course known that there was no guarantee his feelings were shared by either men, but no matter how hard he tried, he never quite managed to kill his hope that maybe, just maybe, the two men had some interest in him.

That was until Harry miraculously came back from the dead and him and Merlin snogged each other in front of everyone.

In retrospect, Eggsy really shouldn’t have been surprised that the two men were lovers.

Oh the snog could have only been the two men acting on a long denied attraction, but the intimacy of the gentle kiss they had shared once the passion had simmered down would have been enough to convince him they were lovers, even if he hadn’t got any other evidence to back his theory. And evidence, when he took the time to think about it, he got aplenty.

It had been in the way they had teased each other with warm affection in their eyes, the way their bodies would relax minutely every time they were in each other’s presence. It had been in the near frantic worry Merlin could not completely hide when they happened to both be standing vigil over Harry during his first coma. It had been in Harry’s delighted smile the first time he had seen Merlin after waking up.

The subtle touches of another presence in Harry’s home during that fateful twenty-four hours. The desperation and need for vengeance in Merlin’s eyes when they had thought Harry dead.

His broken hysterical laughter that had been his first reply when Eggsy had contacted him to tell him he had found Harry, but not in a morgue as they had expected, but in a hospital bed, in another bloody coma but miraculously _alive_.

 

It had been in how even if they had responded to his light-hearted flirting at first, they had quickly stopped at Harry’s return, when Eggsy had start to mean it a bit more seriously.

Not that he blamed them. Why would anyone give a poor chav like him a second look when you had the perfect man waiting for you at home?

***

Eggsy was surprised to be waking up. Or rather he was surprise to wake up _alive_.

This time there was no mistaking the walls for anything but those of the infirmary, ones he had become intimately acquainted with during his visit to Harry while the man had been in a coma.

What he wasn’t expecting though was for both Harry and Merlin to be sleeping in the uncomfortable chairs, even sleep not enough to erase the lines of worry etched on their faces.

No, that wasn’t fair. Both men made it a point to visit any injured Knight, not only in a work capacity, but also because after V-Day, their people had become much more close-knitted and they wanted to convey their relief at knowing whoever had ended up in the infirmary would pull through.

It was a bit weird to see them here when it was the first time he woke up sure, but maybe they had come down for some news on his status and had just fallen asleep exhausted from whatever emergency they must have been dealing with to look this much like shit.

He was slowly remembering what had happened prior waking up in the infirmary bed, memories taking their sweet time in returning thanks to the drugs in his veins. There was no way he wasn’t on some good painkillers, not when his leg was in a recent cast and his hand brushed against some bandage at his side, yet he felt no pain.

“Fuck me!” His exclamation echoed into the silent room when he finally remembered his last moment of consciousness, the messages he had left as recordings. Shit. Maybe he had been wrong and the glasses had not worked, maybe he wouldn’t have to go through the humiliation of a gentle rejection by the two men he respected most in his life.

Said two men having woke up abruptly at his outcry, hands predictably going for the weapons they had concealed on their persons somewhere, until they realised it was only Eggsy and that it meant the boy was back among the living.

“Eggsy…” His name was said by the two men simultaneously, something he couldn’t identify in their voices, but they were first and foremost professionals and before saying whatever was at the tip of their tongues, Merlin started looking over him and his vitals, while Harry got up to fetch him a glass of water.

They were both very gentle with him and Eggsy really should have known better, but he couldn’t help but soak up all their little attentions.

Harry helped him into a sitting position with a warm arm around his waist, the man getting on the mattress at his side to better prop him up, their sides flush together. Merlin soon joined them on the free side of the bed, after reassuring himself that Eggsy was as healthy as he could be considering the situation. It was a close thing, but Eggsy managed not to moan in contentment when the handler softly shuffled his hair.

“You scared us to death lad, don’t do it again.”

“Merlin…” Harry’s sigh at the Scot’s admonition seemed to enfold an entire argument, but except for exchanging a meaningful look, they did not say any further on the subject.

Eggsy for his part, stayed silent, not knowing how to react in the situation. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to the two men displays of affection, after that snog in front of all the Knights, neither man had shied away from the other’s touch, but the thing was it had never been directed at him. Oh, he had received his fair share of comforting and proud pats on a shoulder, but there ended the extent of their physical interactions.

He just couldn’t wrap his head around what would brought such a change. Was it a way to let him down more gently? If so, they were both missing their mark. It was cruel to let him feel how their warm bodies seemed to slot perfectly against his, when it was only a one-time deal. However, Eggsy was a very weak man and even if it prove more painful later on, he was unwilling to tell them off. Maybe he could pretend to go back to sleep and prolong the moment? He dismiss the thought as soon as it came to his mind. Rejection sure sucked, but it was best to get on with it, to stop the hope from festering inside of him when he knew there was no cause for it.

“So I guess you listened to my message, yeah?” He broke the uneasy silence that had fallen on them after a while, when it became clear the two others wouldn’t be the ones to breach the subject.

“Eggsy, perhaps we should-”

“Wait?” he cut Harry off. “Nah, I’m awake, let’s do this now. Anyway, it’s not like I don’t know already.”

He closed his eyes against the pain, missing the looks of surprise his statement brought on the two other men. Surprise that morph into a quiet horror when they understood what Eggsy was truly implying.

“Oh dear boy, we have been cruel with you, haven’t we?”

Eggsy shrugged, eyes still unopened. It wasn’t their fault, they couldn’t have known that the poor street runt they had brought in would fall in love with them, that it was more than just some kind of grateful attraction. Eggsy had been the one to make a mess out of their relationship. He should have accepted their friendship and not look for more, but try telling that to his stupid foolish heart.

“Eggsy, look at us dear lad, please?”

It really was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had never been able to deny any of their request.

He turned his head to look at Merlin, wondering why there was so much open affection in the man’s eyes, shivering when his large hand cupped his cheek nearly reverently. What the hell was happening?

He had half a mind to turn to look at Harry for an explanation, until he felt the other man’s head leaning against his shoulder, his messy hair tingling at the soft skin of throat.

“We did listen your message yes. And we’re so sorry you felt you could not tell us. Had we known you’d have welcomed it, we would have started courting you much earlier.”

“Wh- What?” It took some time to process what Merlin had just said and even then, Eggsy was still confused. Surely he had misheard somehow, because they had never given any indication that they could be remotely interested in him.

It was Harry who answered, raising his head from where it had been pillowed on Eggsy’s shoulder, gently turning the boy’s head in his direction after replacing Merlin’s hand on his cheek by his own. “If you don’t think it is too late, if you would still have us, we would like to court you. We would have been as soon as you became a Knight, but you seemed to withdraw from us.”

It was indeed what had happened in a way. Even when Harry and Merlin had invited him to dine with them, he had usually find some excuse to refuse, thinking the two men were just being nice and that they would much prefer spending some alone time without him to interrupt. Now that he was thinking about it, it had been around that time the two men had stop flirting with him and he groaned at his own stupidity. Could this all have been just a big misunderstanding?

Harry had removed his hand at the groan, probably thinking it was a sign it was too late, that they had missed their opportunity, nodding sadly but with resignation.

If Eggsy hadn’t been so busy gripping the man by his lapel to pull him close enough to kiss him, he would have groaned again at their collective stupidity.

“It’s not too late,” he whispered once the kiss broke, Harry’s astonished look making Merlin shake with laughter. It did not seem like he would be stopping anything soon, so Eggsy shrugged before kissing him in turn, feeling quite smug when the laughing ceased nearly as soon as their lips made contact, letting the older man take control of the kiss.

 

Later, after one or ten other kisses exchanged, they lied down on the bed for more rest.

They would need to discuss things more of course, clear any remaining misunderstandings, make sure they were all on the same page.

However, safely tucked between the two men, each of them with an arm wrap around him and their joined hands a warm weight on his stomach, he had no doubts everything would turned out alright.


End file.
